Naruto The Keyblade Wielding Ninja
by Elemental77
Summary: The night before the wave mission Naruto has a wierd dream. During the mission he has strange experiences and it only gets wierder. Naruto now has to go to different worlds and save them from the Heartless. Sumary sucks I know but please read. Definatly Harem.
1. A Mission and a Strange Dream

**I came up with this idea from Kingdom Hearts (Best game ever!) and I just had to make it. If you are confused by ANYTHING please ask. Enjoy.**

* * *

"This is Sasuke. Im at point B" he said through an earpiece.

"This is Sakura and Im at point C"

"This is Naruto. I am at point A" All three Genins are in the forest being as stealth like as they can. Kakashi, their team sensei, was at the edge of the forest, sitting in a tree whilst reading an orange book. He had silver gravity defying hair, and his headband was covering his left eye. He also wore a standard Jonin uniform.

"I read you. Can you see the target?" he asked without looking away from his book.

"Yes" they all said at the same time.

"Make sure you capture him without injuring him"

"3...2...1...GO!" shouted Naruto as he jumped down and caught...a cat. The cat then started scratching Naruto across the face making him scream.

"Cat has red ribbon on right ear. This is Tora" Kakashi, who just appeared out of nowhere, took the cat now known as Tora away from Naruto.

"Good job team. Lets get this guy back to the wife of the Fire Daimyo" he said. Kakashi then looked at Naruto.

Naruto was still on the ground looking worse for wear. He had golden blond hair, deep blue eyes, and three whisker marks on his cheeks. All his life Naruto has always been alone. He is an orphan and doesn't know who his family is. Naruto's life was a dark one. Almost everybody in the village believed he was the demon that attacked the village on the day Naruto was born. Naruto learned why the villagers treated him this way because when he failed the Genin exams a third time his 'Sensei' tried to 'help' him. But it was a trap and it was then that Mizuki, the traitor, told Naruto he had the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside him. Normally someone with this kind of life would be a dark person that would kill anybody. (Cough Sasuke cough) But not Naruto. No matter what he always had a smile on his face and vowed to protect the village even if they hurt him. Naruto also has a mask on. Naruto is actually pretty smart and he doesn't really love Sakura. He knew of Hinata's crush on him and he was in love with Hinata but he had to act this way in case people hurt her. So until he the time was right he had to act like an idiot and pretend to love Sakura.

Naruto raised his shaky hand and looked at Sakura saying "Sakura...help me"

"Why should I?" she asked coldly. Sakura had long pink hair, emerald green eyes, (a large forehead) and a red dress. She was a self-centred person believing she was the only person for Sasuke. She, along with Ino, do what ever they can to be with Sasuke because they are his Fan girls. Sakura hates Naruto even though he has never done anything to harm her. She mainly hates him because she thinks it will help her get closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and held out his hand to help his friend up. Sasuke has black hair, onyx eyes, and wears a blue top with white shorts and arm warmers. Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha clan. His brother, Itachi, killed his entire family. Because of this Sasuke went into a deep depression that nobody could get him out of. That is until he met Naruto. Sasuke was just walking home one day until he saw Naruto run with a terrified look on his face. He was about to ask what happened until he saw a massive mob made of ninja's and civilians and they were all calling him demon. Sasuke stopped them before they harmed Naruto and he learned of Naruto's past. They were both the same. No family and a dark past. Ever since then they had been friends. Sasuke even knows about the demon inside Naruto.

"Thanks" said Naruto.

"Dont mention it" was all he said.

"Wow Sasuke your so cool helping people" said Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

Naruto whispered to Sasuke "My god that is just scary"

"Tell me about it" he whispered back.

* * *

"Oh Tora!" said a happy large women. The woman was the Fire Daimyo's wife and was currently crushing the cat.

All of team 7 had one thought _'No wonder the cat runs away'_

The Hokage was Hiruzen Sarutobi. He is the leader of the village. He wears a red and white robe with a red hat. He then spoke "For team 7's next mission. You have several available tasks.

Among them: babysitting the Chief Council's 3 year old

Helping his wife do the shopping

Digging up potatoes-" he got interrupted by Naruto.

"No, I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting. Not this little kid stuff. Come on Old Man" he pleaded.

Sasuke didn't say anything but agreed with Naruto. Sakura thought _'He's such a pain'_ (She's a bitch ain't she?)

Kakashi had a sweat drop thinking _'I knew this was coming'_

Iruka was sitting next to the Hokage. He wore a Chunin uniform and had a scar across his nose. He has tan skin and pineapple hairstyle much like Shikamaru. Iruka shouted, "How dare you!? You're just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!"

Naruto retaliated by shouting back "Are you serious!? Babysitting is not a mission, it's a chore!" just then Kakashi hit Naruto upside the head making him fall over.

"Will you put lid on it?" he said.

Sarutobi then laughed saying "Naruto wants us to know that he is not a brat. He's a former brat and he wants a mission. So be it" This caught everybody by surprise "Since you are so determined. Im going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey"

"Really?" asked a happy Naruto.

"I will bring in the client now" said the Hokage motioning to the door.

The guard opened the door and a man that looked quite old came in. He had grey hair and a grey beard. Small glasses and a big hat. A sleeveless shirt with a towel over his neck. Trousers and shoes were normal. He also had a half empty sake bottle in his left hand. "What the? A bunch of little snot nosed kids?" He took a few gulps of sake. Sasuke looked irritated by him already along with Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi...was reading his book again. "And you the little one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto, being the (Fake) dense idiot he was, laughed and said "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Sasuke and Sakura then took a step closer to Naruto to show he was the smallest of everybody there. Kakashi then held him back while he was shouting a lot of threats to the client.

The man took another sip of his sake and said, "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder. I must return to my country. I am building a bridge there and it will change our world. I expect you to get me there safely even if it cost you your lives" Everybody in the room, except for Sakura, knew Tazuna was hiding something but they couldn't say anything.

The Hokage spoke again "You mission starts tomorrow at 8 am. Do NOT be late" he said mainly looking at Kakashi who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

That night Naruto was eating his tenth bowl of ramen, big surprise. "I got to go now. Bye Teuchi. Bye Ayame" he said with a wave to the owners of the stand. They also waved and said goodbye.

He was now heading back to his apartment. Sasuke offered him a house in the Uchiha district but Naruto declined saying fan girls might pose as him and sneak into the house. Sasuke shivered at the thought. So Naruto still lives in his rundown apartment. He has had it ever since he was four years old ever since he was kicked out of the orphanage. Whilst walking in the night air, Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was being followed. He turned but didn't see anyone so he continued walking.

After a few more minutes Naruto walked into his apartment complex but he still felt like he was being followed. He knew it wasn't somebody trying to kill him because they would have done it already. So when Naruto went to his apartment he quickly ran to his window, opened it, and jumped out. Once there he looked around the corner of the building and saw a person walk down the stairs. It was Hinata. Hinata has indigo hair and lavender eyes. She also has pale skin and wears a bulky cream jacket. "Hinata" he said as if he should have known.

"Eep!" she squealed. Hinata looked in his direction and was surprised to find Naruto "N-Naruto!" she said with a blush.

"So it was you who was following me," he said with a smile. Hinata's blush deepened.

"Y-You knew?" she said _'Great now he's going to think Im a freak!'_

"Yeah. Do you want to come in? Have some tea or something?" he asked. _'God it's cute when she stutters and blushes'_

Hinata stared at Naruto wide eyed. She expected him to look at her with disgust or get angry with her and call her a freak. But Naruto, instead, asked if she wanted to go inside and get a drink. "Y-Y-You w-want a d-drink w-with m-m-me?" she stuttered uncontrollably.

"Yeah if you want?" he said with a smile. Hinata didn't trust her voice so she just nodded and followed Naruto inside.

* * *

They sat near each other on Naruto's couch. They were both drinking tea and it turned out it was Hinata's favourite. They were both talking about things that happened in the academy and they were both laughing. Naruto loved Hinata's laugh. _'I wonder if I should ask her out now?'_ he thought. He has been waiting for at least a year. God knows how long Hinata's waited.

Hinata looked at the clock and gasped at the time. "Naruto I have to go otherwise I'll be late" she said sadly. Whilst they were talking Hinata's confidence was good enough for her not to stutter. She still blushed most of the time.

"Alright I'll walk you home" he said.

Hinata was again surprised. "You dont have to" she said.

"I want to" he said as they stepped outside. He walked off in a direction before walking back to Hinata "Do you mind leading the way?" They both laughed at this.

* * *

"Goodnight Naruto" said Hinata about to walk into her compound. That is until Naruto stopped her.

"Wait Hinata" she stopped and looked at him "I was wondering if...you would...damn this is hard" he said quite nervously.

_'He's nervous? What could he be nervous about?'_ wondered Hinata.

"Would you like to go out with me...on a date?" he finally asked.

Hinata, again, was staring at Naruto in shock with wide eyes. "Y-You want t-to go...on a d-d-date with m-me?"

"Well yeah. I mean if you want to" the next thing Naruto knew he was on the ground with Hinata hugging him. He did notice Hinata had a smile on her face.

"Yes!" she shouted. She then noticed what she just did and went back to her shy self. After getting up Hinata began poking her index fingers together, a nervous habit of hers. "S-Sorry"

"Great! Im going on a mission tomorrow and I dont know how long it will take. Maybe a week or a little longer" Hinata looked a little sad at this "But the second I get back, and a shower, I'll take you out to where ever you want" he said making her smile again. "Right I have to go and pack now. I'll see you after the mission" he was about to leave when he felt something touch his cheek. It was Hinata kissing his cheek!

"Goodnight" she said blushing red with a smile. She then went back to her compound.

Naruto stared at the gate in shock. He touched his cheek and a smile appeared "Goodnight" was all he said.

* * *

Naruto was now sleeping but he was having a strange dream.

* * *

(In Dream)

_Naruto had no idea where he was but it looked like a castle. A scary looking castle at that. He looked at his surroundings and saw people but he couldn't tell who they were because they were obscured by their shadows. All he could tell was that they were female and there were ten of them. One glowed and Naruto had to shield his eyes. Once the glow died down he looked and saw Hinata. Before he could say anything something appeared behind her. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers. With the exception of its eyes, the creature's body is completely black. The thing then grabbed Hinata and sunk into its shadow, dragging Hinata along with it._

_Naruto couldn't do anything but watch as Hinata disappeared with a terrified look on her face. Once gone Naruto shouted "HINATA!" then everything went white. He couldn't see anything but white. _

_He couldn't hear anything but then he heard a voice. One he doesn't recognise. It said "Fight darkness...use Key"_

* * *

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto. He just woke up from the dream. He was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat. "Just a dream. Weird...it felt so...real" Naruto then looked at his window and saw sunlight. He then looked at his clock and froze. I was 7:50 am. "CRAP IM GOING TO BE LATE!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. I will not be showing who will be in the harem just yet or what worlds Naruto will be visiting. But keep reading and you may find out. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	2. The Mission Begins

**The worlds that Naruto will be going to will not be the same ones from Kingdom Hearts. They will be shows that I have seen and maybe a couple games. If you have ideas PLEASE tell me. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

"Where the hell is that idiot?!" screeched Sakura. Team 7, minus Naruto and yes Kakashi is on time, are waiting at the gate along with heir client Tazuna. "Its bad enough that Kakashi-Sensei is always late now it's that loser"

Just then Naruto appeared in front of them. He had his hand on his knees and he was panting. "Sorry...Im late"

"Slept in again?" questions Sasuke. Naruto could only nod.

"God your such an idiot! Why can you never be on time like Sasuke!?" screeched Sakura.

"Do you have to be so loud?" asked back Naruto. Sakura was slightly shocked that he didn't apologise straight away.

Sasuke also noticed this but before he could ask Kakashi spoke. "Alright since were all here. Why dont we leave?" they all nodded and began to walk.

After a few minutes Sasuke asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah why?" replied Naruto.

"You didn't apologise to Sakura like you usually do"

"I think you can guess why"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment then realised "Your letting down you mask?"

Naruto smiled and nodded "Only a small part. Yesterday after I had my ramen I noticed Hinata was following me again (Yes he's known all along) Once I got to my apartment I talked to her and offered her a drink. Whilst we were talking I realised I had to ask her, I couldn't take it anymore so I asked her out and she said yes"

Sasuke also smiled a small smile "Finally it was staring to look sad how you constantly begged Sakura to go out with you"

"I bet. Once we come back from the mission Im taking her out on a date" Once that was said both of them noticed a puddle. Kakashi also noticed but acted like it was nothing.

_'A puddle? Here? It hasn't rained in over a week'_ thought the Jonin. A few seconds later and a chain appeared and wrapped around Kakashi. Two people in dark cloaks with masks. They also had huge gauntlets with claws and a chain that connects both of them. Their headband had the hidden mist symbol on it. The chain tightened and sliced Kakashi in three!

"Kakashi-Sensei!" shouted Sakura.

The one with the gauntlet on his right hand said, "Brother, you take the kiddies. I'll get the old man" The brother nodded and ran towards Sakura who was frozen in fear. Just as the claw got near the brother got kicked in the head and sent into a tree. Sakura looked and saw it was Naruto who saved her.

The other brother saw what happened and shouted "Meizu!"

The brother now known as 'Meizu' looked at his brother and shouted "Gozu! Look out!" Too late Sasuke had punched Gozu i the stomach as he turned and kicked his head sending him towards the same tree with his threw a kunai and it hit the tree catching the chain. Both Sasuke and Naruto appeared again with kunai's at their necks.

"Try anything and its bye bye," said Naruto in a threatening way.

Kakashi then came out of a tree shocking Sakura and Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke saw him use substitution with a log. "Sensei! Your alive!" she shouted.

"Sakura. Did you not see me use substitution?" replied the Jonin whilst he pointed to the logs remain.

Sakura looked over and a sweat drop appeared on her head. "Uh I guess not. But Im sure Sasuke saw it unlike a certain loser" she said hoping to bring someone else down with her.

"We both saw it Sakura" said Sasuke trying so hard to not throw a kunai at her.

"Really?"

"Really" said Naruto. Kakashi then tied the brothers to the tree after taking their gauntlets away.

"So your the 'Demon Brothers'" said Kakashi finally recognising them.

"You know them sensei?" questioned Sakura.

"They're in the Bingo Book. They're two Chunins that went missing. Now their mercenaries for hire" he explained.

"So if they're hired then were they targeting the old man?" Tazuna had a tick mark from the remark.

"Probably" he said. "Time to question them"

* * *

(After a few minutes)

Kakashi came back looking slightly annoyed. "You all right Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah Im fine but they wouldn't talk. Ive sent a message to the Hokage to pick them up for interrogation. I think we should go back seeing how the mission isn't a C-rank"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"What I mean is there was a chance to go against bandits and possibly low-level Genins but not Chunins. This mission is more than what we could handle"

"So what should we do?" asked Sasuke.

"Either go back to the village and charge the proper amount or keep going," said Kakashi giving his team the options.

"There's no way Im going back. Even if we meet strong ninja, the Old man still needs help and so does his town," said Naruto with determination.

"Are you sure?" Naruto nodded "What about you guys?"

"I think we should go. This will be a good chance to test my strength," said Sasuke.

_'What am I suppose to do? I dont want to go but the others do'_ thought Sakura. "Lets do it," she said hesitantly.

"You guys are gonna help? Thank you so much!" shouted Tazuna.

"In that case we should head out now. Ninja's from the village will come and collect the brothers and by the way Mr Tazuna. We need to talk" the others nodded and continued walking.

* * *

(With the brothers)

Both brothers are unconscious whilst Team 7 and Tazuna walked away. However nobody noticed something appear beneath them sucking them in including the tree they were tied to. All that was left was a patch of dirt.

* * *

(Back with Team 7)

They were now on a boat hiding in the mist going towards a village. (Dont ask about how they were walking one second and then magically appear in a boat the next) Kakashi looked at Tazuna and said "I think its time you told the truth"

"I have no choice but to tell you. No...I want to tell you. Its like you said, this mission is more than Genins could handle. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow," said Tazuna.

"A deadly shadow?" repeated Kakashi. "Who is it?"

Tazuna's then were filled with hate that everyone noticed, "You know him, or Im sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. 'The Shipping Magnet, Gato'"

Karachi's eye widened "Huh? Gato? Of 'Gato Transport'? He's a business leader, everyone knows him"

"Who's Gato?" asked Naruto.

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true. But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations. He sells drugs and contraband. Using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the Land of Waves, he came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of transport and shipping. Anyone who tries to stand in his way simply...disappears. In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives...but there's one thing he fears. The bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and beak his control. I am the bridge builder," explained Tazuna.

"So that's it. Since your in charge of the bridge in your standing in this gangsters way" said Sakura.

Sasuke turned and said, "That means the guys we fought before, they were working for Gato"

Kakashi still looks at Tazuna and said, "I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous then you knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you. Why did you hide that from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves is a small and impoverished nation. Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they cant pay for an A or B-ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home" Deciding to play the pity card Tazuna said "Buuut dont worry about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry "Grandad! I want my Grandad!" Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life sorrow" Team 7 looked at the bridge builder like they wanted to hit him "Uh well, its not you fault so forget it"

All of the team thought _'Damn guilt trip'_

Kakashi scratched his headband and said "Well...I guess we have no choice. We'll have to keep guarding you"

"Im very grateful" he said sarcastically. When none looked at him Tazuna turned to the boat driver with a peace sign and whispered, "I win"

"But" said Kakashi getting everyone's attention "If there is anymore ninja at least Jonin then I will be sending for help. Got it?" everyone nodded.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't a long one but I wanted to update. I hope the first part helped to explain about Naruto letting down his mask. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	3. Zabuza Momochi

**Well I hope everyone is all right with the worlds I chose and I wish to apologise to those that i didn't use any of their suggestions. Anyway on with the story! Enjoy.**

* * *

(Hidden Leaf Village)

Sarutobi had just read the message that Kakashi has sent. "Eagle" he called and the ANBU with the eagle mask on appeared.

"Lord Hokage" he greeted whilst kneeling.

"Please bring me Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane," he ordered.

"Yes Lord Hokage" he said before disappearing.

* * *

(At Village's Gate)

"Man Im bored" said Izumo. Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Chunin outfit that goes all the way up to his chin.

"Well then stop complaining," said Kotetsu. Kotetsu has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket.

Just then the Eagle ANBU appeared "Izumo Kamizuki. Kotetsu Hagane. Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you," he said then disappeared.

"What did you do this time?" asked Izumo.

"Nothing!" shouted back Kotetsu.

* * *

After a few minutes both Izumo and Kotetsu walked into the Hokage's office. "You wanted to see us Lord Hokage?" asked Izumo. They were both standing in front of Sarutobi's desk.

"Yes. Kakashi Hatake has sent a message saying his team and their client were ambushed. They defeated them with no problem. I called you both here so you can go and collect them," he said handing both Chunins the file on the ambushers. "You are to leave immediately"

"Yes Lord Hokage" they said in unison and left.

* * *

It only took them a few minutes to get to the gate. "Lets go!" shouted Kotetsu running off.

"Hey wait up!" shouted Izumo running after his friend.

* * *

(With Team 7)

"My house isn't far away now," said Tazuna leading the group. They were now walking through a forest. When they got off the boat it was sunny but now it's dull and grey and looks like a light mist is settling in.

"Better get there soon. I dont think my feet could take much more walking" complained Sakura.

"You do know we've only been walking for half an hour" pointed out Naruto.

"Shut up you idiot!" she shouted back.

Naruto fell to the back of the group where Sasuke was. "I can't believe I acted like I loved her," he said. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah but now you dont. You have a date with Hinata remember"

"Yeah. Now Sakura is all yours just like you wanted!" he shouted making sure Sakura heard.

Sasuke paled and grabbed Naruto by the collar to shake him "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Just then Sakura ran over and pushed Naruto into a bush "Sasuke you always wanted me?" she said kinda loud.

_'I am going to kill him in the most painful way possible!'_ thought Sasuke whilst coming up with an excuse.

"Hey guys look what I found!" called Naruto coming out of the bush with a white bunny. (I didn't like how Naruto threw a kunai at the rabbit)

"Oh my god! That is just so cute!" shouted Sakura running over to Naruto and taking the rabbit.

_Or I should thank him for distracting her'_ thought Sasuke relieved.

Kakashi had his own thoughts while looking at the rabbit _'A white rabbit? Aren't they usually brown this time of year? Unless-'_ his thoughts were interrupted. "Get down!" he shouted pulling Tazuna to the ground. Everyone else also ducked and just missed a gigantic blade that embedded itself in a tree. It looked like a giant butcher's knife. Just then someone appeared on the blade's handle. He was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He is wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head. He is also shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to attach his sword, he wears baggy pants with the striped pattern and wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg warmers. Instantly Kakashi recognized the man on the sword. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist"

The man now known as Zabuza looked at Kakashi and said "Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-Cat Ninja. I finally meet you"

"Kakashi-sensei, who is this guy?" asked Naruto.

"This is Zabuza-Momochi. A missing ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He's a A-ranked ninja so leave him to me" he said standing protectively in front of his team.

"Glad to see you know me. If your going to fight me then your going to have to fight with everything you have and once Im finished with you the old man is mine"

"We'll see" he replied lifting his headband to reveal a Sharingan.

_'A Sharingan!?'_ thought both Naruto and Sasuke.

"What is that?" asked Sakura.

"The Sharingan is a rare power. It resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu, or Dojutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special rare form of Dojutsu" explained Sasuke "However there's more to the Sharingan than that...a lot more"

"You guys protect the bridge builder, leave this guy to me" instructed Kakashi. The others did it without question.

"That wont stop me Kakashi. Either your too confident in yourself and your team or Im being underestimated" said Zabuza. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Zabuza make a hand sign "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" suddenly a thick mist began to seep in denying everyone of their sight.

"This mist is only getting thicker," said Naruto.

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mists are ever present" mystically said Tazuna.

A minute went by and nothing happened when all of a sudden killing intent surrounded everyone making them shake and sweat. Only Kakashi was unaffected. Then Zabuza's voice came in all directions saying "8 points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now which will be my attack point?"

Sasuke began to shake, barely able to hold his kunai _'I feel like I cant breathe! One shallow movement, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack! It's suffocating! If it goes on like this I'll go insane! The clash of 2 Jonin intend to attack...I never felt anything so chilling! Its as if my life is being choked off!'_ Sasuke began to raise his kunai to his throat _'I cant take this! Id rather die!'_ Just as Sasuke was about to slice his own throat Kakashi spoke.

"Sasuke!" this made Sasuke look at Kakashi, forgetting about the kunai and the opponent for a second "calm down. I'll protect you with my life, ALL of you. I will not allow my comrades to die" Kakashi turned and looked at Sasuke with his infamous eye smile "Trust me" He took a deep breath and lowered the kunai away from his throat. Kakashi was looking around _'He should have attacked by now. From what I know he always attacks after mentioning the 8 vital points in a body so where? Wait unless Im not the target!'_ he thought turning around and expelling the mist with his chakra only to see Zabuza in front of Tazuna and inside the Genins defence. "Look out!"

"Its over" said Zabuza raising his giant blade. Zabuza then lowered the blade aiming straight for the bridge builder only for Kakashi to appear and stab him in the stomach shocking everyone there. But instead of blood there was only water coming from the stab wound in Zabuza.

Behind Kakashi another Zabuza appeared. "Sensei! Behind you!" warned Naruto. The Zabuza that Kakashi stabbed exploded into water as the other Zabuza sliced through Kakashi. Only for him to turn into water aswell.

_'The Water Clone Jutsu, it can't be!'_ thought Zabuza realising Kakashi copied him. _'Even through the mist he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant'_

A kunai was then pressed against Zabuza's throat. Looking back slightly he saw it was Kakashi "Dont move" said Kakashi "Now its over"

"You go Kakashi-Sensei!" shouted Sakura.

"Shut up" said Naruto.

"Dont you tell me to shut up you idiot!"

"Be quiet," said Sasuke "This may not be over or there could be more enemies"

"Sorry Sasuke but I know you can take them," she said.

Zabuza had a sweat drop at that "I actually feel sorry for your team"

"You wouldn't be the first," said Kakashi. Zabuza then began to chuckle making Kakashi wary "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're copying the Silent Killing Technique. What your doing is nothing more than a cheap imitation. This will never defeat me"

"You never know," replied Kakashi.

"Oh but I do. When you made that little speech that was your clone. You were hiding in the mist waiting for an opportunity to attack but..." Zabuza then exploded into water shocking Kakashi whilst the REAL Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. Swinging his blade it nearly decapitated Kakashi but he ducked at the last second making the sword smash into the ground. But Zabuza quickly recovered and kicked his opponent in the chest making him fly away. Whilst in the air Zabuza quickly grabbed his blade and ran as fast as he could and stopped in front of a river. He watched as Kakashi landed in the water.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to re-emerge but he seemed to struggle _'This isn't normal water. Its dense, heavy'_

Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi and went through a few hand signs "Fool. Water Prison Jutsu!"

"No!" shouted Kakashi but it was too late as he was now trapped in a sphere of water.

"This prison is made of water but its stronger than steel. Its hard to fight when you cant move" Zabuza glared at Kakashi and said "So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later" Then a Water Clone appeared. "Eliminate them," ordered the real Zabuza.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sakura.

"I dont know but we cant leave Kakashi-Sensei" said Naruto.

"Do you think we can take him?" asked Sasuke.

Before Sakura could make a You-can-take-anyone comment Naruto said "Probably not but we are ninja and we have to help him"

"I take it you have a plan?" asked Sasuke.

"First off Sakura you go protect the Old Man," ordered Naruto. Sakura nodded and stood by Tazuna with a kunai ready.

"Anything else?"

"Just one" started Naruto getting Sasuke's attention "Were gonna have to improvise"

Sasuke stared at Naruto "Your joking right? No of course not you're actually serious. Fine but I'll hit him high and you hit him low"

Naruto grinned and nodded "Lets go" and they both ran at the clone.

* * *

**This is probably a cliffhanger. I apologise but I am busy with other stories but I hope you like this one so far and... Naruto will learn of the KeyBlade in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	4. The KeyBlade

**This is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. That's right folks this is where Naruto gets his KEYBLADE! My version however is different and you shall soon see in a couple more chapters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Lets go," said Naruto to Sasuke as they ran at Zabuza's clone.

The Clone chuckled "Bring it on" he said and swung his sword. Thankfully Naruto ducked as Sasuke jumped over it kicking the clone in the head. But the clone quickly caught the foot and slammed Sasuke into Naruto and kicked them both away. This caused Naruto's headband to fall off and the clone to stamp on it.

"You think wearing a headband means you're a ninja? When you hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you then you MAY be called a ninja. When you become so deadly you profile is entered into my Bingo Book then you MAY have earned that title" The clone made a hand sign and more mist appeared "To call upstarts like you ninja is a joke" The clone then disappeared whilst chuckling. Naruto and Sasuke got up and looked everywhere for the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist'

Kakashi feared for his team so he shouted to them "Listen! Get the Bridge Builder and run! You can't win this fight! He's using all his power to keep me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his Water Clone! But the clone can't go far without his body so if you get away from him he can't follow! NOW RUN!"

Before anyone could do anything Naruto ran at the clone but still got kicked away "Your a fool" said Zabuza.

However Zabuza was caught of guard when he heard Naruto laughing weakly as he tried getting up. He looked at the clone and smirked "I got it" said Naruto showing the headband that the clone WAS standing on. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted putting his headband on "You say we should run? Well Im telling you to NEVER say that to me again because I will never give up!" he shouted then formed a cross seal and then shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" at least a hundred Naruto's appeared surrounding the clone. Then all of a sudden they charged at him.

"Too easy" said the clone ducking whilst all the shadow clones jumped at him. Only for him to swing his blade and destroy all the clones. The clone looked around and saw Sasuke running at him again. "You think doing the same attack twice will work?"

Naruto then appeared and tried kicking the clone. Seeing the attack the clone jumped away but in mid air he couldn't dodge Sasuke as he threw some kunai and went through hand seals. Ending in a tiger seal Sasuke shouted "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Impossible to dodge the clone took the hit dead on. Sasuke landed next to Naruto "Did we get him?"

The fire died down to reveal a burnt log "Guess not" said Naruto.

The clone appeared behind them and backhanded Sasuke away towards Sakura and Tazuna. He then looked towards Naruto and said "I think I'll end you first because your starting to annoy me!" and swung his sword so fast Naruto didn't have time to move so he closed his eyes to wait for the blow.

* * *

Opening his eyes Naruto saw he wasn't in the forest anymore. Looking from where he is standing it looked like he was on a platform of sorts but the scenery was completely black. The platform also held a picture. The picture was Hinata and this confuced him. Then all of a sudden a voice called out **"So much to do...So little time" **Naruto looked around and called out but he couldn't even hear himself. **"Take your time"** the voice called out again **"Dont be afraid. The door is still shut"** Something made Naruto look forward **"Now step forward"** Walking towards the centre three pedestals appeared. To his left a black shield with the leaf insignia on it appeared **"Power sleeps within you..."** then to his right to the other pedestal and a staff appeared still with the leaf insignia on top of it **"If you give it form..."** on the final pedestal a sword appeared still with the leaf insignia **"It will give you strength"** looking at each of them Naruto was confuced on what to do until he heard **"Choose well"** that was all that needed to be said.

Walking up to the shield Naruto held it. He suddenly felt like he could get hit by a train and walk away from it without a scratch. Putting it down he walked up to the staff. Again he felt different but he now felt like he had an endless amount of energy. Finally walking up to the sword he held it and felt powerful. Holding the blade he smiled and heard the voice again **"The power of the warrior, invincible courage, the sword of destruction"** hearing this Naruto thought it sounded a lot like him **"Is this the power you seek?"** Naruto held the blade again in a more comfortable manner making it glow and disappear "Your path is set" Looking back he could still see the staff and shield **"Now what will you give up in exchange?"** looking between the two Naruto frowned in thought. Then he smirked and walked towards the staff **"The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. Will you give up this power?"** Nodding it then glowed and disappeared.

**"You have chosen the power of the warrior. You have given up the power of the mystic. Your path is now set"** with that the pedestals disappeared and everything began to shake. The platform he was on also began to shatter like glass and then he fell. But he didn't feel like he was falling, instead he felt like hew as flying. Another platform appeared and he landed o it. Like the first one it held a picture but he could not tell who it was as it held nine other figures.

The sword then reappeared in Naruto's hand and the voice said **"You have gained the power to fight"** Taking a few swings to test it out Naruto smiled at how natural it felt to wield the blade. "Use this power to protect yourself and others" strange creatures then rose up from the ground and Naruto had no idea what they were but he did recognise them from his dream **"There will be times you have to fight, keep the light burning strong"** and with that the creatures attacked without warning. It didn't take long for Naruto to defeat them; he just swung the blade a few time and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke. A shadow then appeared and covered the entire platform. Naruto then began to sink into it and there was nothing he could do.

He then felt himself hit ground. Looking, it was the same platform just with a different colour. Getting up he noticed a door on the other side. Walking up to it he examined it. Feeling it was safe Naruto opened the doors and a bright light shown through **"Fight the darkness to protect the light"** finished the darkness.

* * *

The light died down to reveal the Zabuza backhand Sasuke. He then looked towards Naruto and said, "I think I'll end you first because your starting to annoy me!" and he swung his sword. Naruto raised his arm and remembered the sword he used. A light shown in his hand and a weapon appeared blocking Zabuza's sword. However it was not the blade he used before. It looked like a giant key. It had a yellow hilt and a chain with the leaf insignia on it. "What the?" questioned the clone. _'What the hell? I've never seen this happen before. And that blade, I can tell its powerful' _the clone thought.

The others had similar through running through there heads. Pushing the clone away from him Naruto swung with his sword. The clone barely dodged in time and was impressed and shocked at the speed he swung. "You find me annoying? Well the feelings mutual!" shouted Naruto making a familiar seal "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Another hundred Naruto's appeared but this time they were each carrying the same weapon. They each ran at the clone. The weapons caught the Water Clone off guard but he still managed to defend himself. Quickly running he sliced his way through all the Shadow Clones he kicked Naruto in the head sending him flying back. Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled something out. "Hey Sasuke!" called Naruto throwing the object.

Sasuke only just caught the object. It was a shuriken "Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows!" exclaimed Sasuke. Disappearing and then reappearing high in the air he twisted and then threw the blade at the clone.

"That will never hit me!" said the clone only for the shuriken to fly past him and head towards the real Zabuza. Just before it hit Zabuza caught it with his free hand "You'll have to do better than that!" he shouted until he noticed a second shuriken heading straight for him. _'Shadow Shuriken Jutsu?'_ he waited till the last second Zabuza jumped over the weapon. Thinking he's won he grinned under his mask until he heard a poof of smoke from behind. Turning to see, it was Naruto throwing his KeyBlade and there was no way for Zabuza to dodge. But he did move out the way which, fortunately, released Kakashi from the Water Prison. "Damn it!" because he was so angry the clone Zabuza made exploded into water. Looking at Naruto he growled "I'll destroy you!" and prepared to throw the shuriken he caught earlier but Kakashi blocked it.

"Naruto that was an excellent plan. You all worked together perfectly," said Kakashi still glaring at Zabuza.

"The brat got lucky," said Zabuza.

"It wasn't luck" started Kakashi "That was the plan of the 'Number One, Hyper Active, Most Unpredictable Ninja' in the Hidden Leaf Village" with that Zabuza pushed forward and jumped back whilst making a hand signs. Kakashi recognising what Zabuza was doing began making the exact same hand signs at the same time.

Finishing at the same time they both shouted "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" and two giant dragons of water rose from the lake swirling around each other and then attacked. Because the jutsu's strength was about the same the Water Dragons cancelled each other out. When this happened Zabuza launched forward and swung his blade downwards with Kakashi blocking. _'Something isn't right'_ thought Zabuza _'We did that jutsu simultaneously. Could it be?' _Jumping back Zabuza tested his theory. He ran in a circle and Kakashi did the same. He then made a hand sign with Kakashi copying. _'My movements? Its as if he knows what I'm-'_

"Going to do next?" finished Kakashi.

_'He looks at me with that eye'_ thought Zabuza making another hand sign.

"It makes you furious doesn't it" said Kakashi again. Angered Zabuza began going through more hand seals with Kakashi but he got distracted when he saw an image of himself behind Kakashi. Using Zabuza's distraction to his advantage, Kakashi finished shouting "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

"What!?" shouted Zabuza as he watched the water surround Kakashi and blast at him at an incredible speed "Impossible!" The jutsu hit Zabuza and slammed him into a tree. Then four kunai's appeared and stabbed Zabuza in each of his limbs (Arms and Legs if you didn't know) Kakashi appeared on the tree branch above Zabuza but before he could say or do anything a couple of senbons were thrown and hit Zabuza's neck making him fall over, 'dead'.

Looking to see who threw them Kakashi saw a masked Ninja on another tree branch. Jumping down Kakashi checked the body for a pulse but couldn't find any "He's dead" confirmed Kakashi. Looking to the masked ninja Kakashi said, "Judging by your mask you a Tracker-Ninja from the Hidden Mist Village aren't you?"

Nodding his head the masked ninja said, "Impressive, you are well informed. It is my job to stop Zabuza" He jumped down and took a hold of Zabuza's body "I shall take his body back now. Thank you for your help" and with that they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Thinking they've wasted enough time Kakashi turned to the others "Our mission isn't finished yet. Let go and Naruto," said Genin looked at his Sensei "Where did you get that weapon?"

"What you mean...Wait where is it?" asked Naruto looking around. He then remembered how he got it and held out his hand. A light shown and the weapon appeared. "I dont know where I got it to be honest. I'll tell you all I know when were somewhere with more privacy"

Nodding his head in understanding Kakashi said "Tazuna do you have someplace we can stay for a while?"

"You can all stay at my house with my family" offered the Bridge Builder.

"Alright lets-" he then fell to the floor.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" shouted his team running to his side.

The Jonin chuckled "I guess using that Sharingan took a lot out of me" he then passed out.

Sakura sighed "Its ok. Just chakra exhaustion. He should be fine in a week"

"Hey Old Man, lead the way please," said Naruto putting one of Kakashi's arms over his shoulder with Sasuke doing the same.

"Stop calling me that!" shouted back Tazuna.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter and I made it longest than I planned. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Sending Backups

**I liked the last chapter. For those of you who do not know the name of Naruto's KeyBlade it is still the 'Kingdom Key' like in the game. I will be making my own versions though so don't worry. If you have any ideas they will be very much appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Tsunami! Im home and I've got some guests!" shouted Tazuna when he entered his home. The house looked worn and run down outside but on the inside it was nice, cozy, and inviting.

A woman came out of the kitchen cleaning her hands. She smiled at her father but when she saw Kakashi "Oh my! What happened?" she asked.

Tazuna chuckled "We had some trouble getting here but it's all fine now"

Tsunami sighed in relief and said "Thank god. Please bring him to the couch" she said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and dragged their sensei to the couch. "Oh my name is Tsunami, Im his daughter," she said pointing to Tazuna.

"Hello I am Sakura Haruno" greeted Sakura with a smile.

"Sasuke Uchiha" was all Sasuke said but he did raise his hand (Like he was ok after the fight on the bridge)

"Im Naruto Uzumaki and this is Kakashi Hatake, our sensei," said Naruto pointing to the unconscious man on the couch.

"Can anyone please tell me what happened?" asked Tsunami.

"Well lets see...Tazuna came to our village, hired us, we left the village only to be attacked by two Chunin level missing ninja, found out about the truth about the mission, came here to Wave, got attacked by Zabuza Momochi, I got a cool weapon, Kakashi defeated Zabuza, strange guy in mask killed Zabuza, Kakashi fell unconscious, and then we came here" listed Naruto. "Did I miss anything?"

"No I think you got everything," said Sasuke.

"No he forgot to mention how Sasuke freed Kakashi-Sensei from that Water Prison" said Sakura.

Sasuke frowned at this along with Naruto. Tsunami didn't seem to believe it either "Actually what happened was those two worked together to free him" said Tazuna pointing to Naruto and Sasuke.

Just then Kakashi groaned "Kakashi-Sensei!" said Naruto loudly getting everyone's attention.

"Uh...I take it I have chakra exhaustion" said Kakashi earning nods from his team "Not again"

"This happened before?" asked Sakura.

"Every time I use my Sharingan," he said. He then reached for his bag that had been conveniently been placed beside him. He took out a book and Tsunami instantly recognised it and smacked Kakashi with a ladle "Ow!"

"Not in my house!" she shouted whilst still hitting him. Eventually she stopped. But that didn't stop Naruto and Sakura from laughing their heads off and Sasuke to smirk in amusement. "Damn books," she muttered whilst walking towards the kitchen.

"Nobody appreciates literature anymore" said Kakashi rubbing the new bump on his head.

"Uh Kakashi-Sensei?" said Naruto getting his sensei's attention "What are we gonna do now?"

"Let me think...Ok well were going to have to stay because Zabuza isn't dead"

"What?" all three Genins said.

"That Tracker Ninja used senbons, medical needles. The way he used it must mean that Zabuza was put into a death-like state," said Kakashi "Give me a second" he reached up into his Jonin vest and pulled out a small scroll. Unrolling it he did some hand signs and then bit his thumb freaking Sakura out.

"What are you doing!?" she screamed.

Naruto answered, "He is about to use a Summoning Jutsu"

"Yeah and how do you know that?" asked Sakura in a disbelieving tone.

"He learned about it with me in the Uchiha library" said Sasuke defending his friend.

"Summoning Jutsu!" said Kakashi loudly. Smoke appeared and there stood a dog with a vest and a headband "Hey Pakkun"

"Kakashi, so why did you summon me?" asked the dog again freaking Sakura out.

"Most summons can talk," explained Sasuke before she could question.

"I need you to go to Kohona and ask the Hokage to send some back up. We are dealing with a Jonin level missing ninja. I have incapacitated him but he should be fully healed in a weeks time"

"Alright I'll be back soon," said Pakkun disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"If we do get backup then they should be here in about a couple days. Until then you can rest because I need to rest before I train you," said Kakashi. "Also could I speak to Naruto alone please?" the others nodded and left. "Can you please explain to me how you got that thing?"

"This?" asked Naruto making the blade appear. "I have no idea what it is but it's awesome"

"Its a KeyBlade" said Kakashi.

"What?"

"It's called a KeyBlade. Back when I was a Chunin I was on a mission with my team. The Fourth Hokage was my Sensei and he went to scout ahead. For some reason I looked into his bag, I knew I shouldn't have but something drew me to it. I found a strange journal. Leather bounded and everything but what caught my eye was the symbol on it. It was shaped sort of like a heart (Think of the Heartless symbol) Anyway I read through it and I found a sketch. It was a drawing of that," he said pointing to Naruto's KeyBlade, "I read it and it said it was called KeyBlade. That's all I managed to read before my Sensei returned. But before I closed it I read that the KeyBlade you are holding is called the Kingdom Key"

"Wow" said Naruto. "That is cool. But its still weird how I got it. We were fighting Zabuza and after he backhanded Sasuke he swung his blade at me everything stopped. Then I was somewhere else. I can't really describe it. Anyway I saw three weapons. They were a sword, a staff, and a shield. A voice told me to choose and I did. I chose the sword. Then it told me to give up a different weapon so I chose the staff. After that some strange creatures appeared and attacked me. I defeated them and then a door appeared. Just as I opened the doors the voice told me to 'Fight the Darkness to protect the Light' then I find myself seeing Sasuke get backhanded again and you know the rest"

Kakashi seemed to be thinking, "That is odd. I dont know what to say Naruto. When we start training I will show you a few sword techniques because I think you'll want to know how to wield it. You can go now. Im just going to go to sleep" he said.

* * *

(In Kohona)

Izumo and Kotetsu were walking towards the Hokage's office. They seemed to be worried ever since they came back from their mission to get the 'Demon Brothers'

"Do you think it could be them?" asked Izumo.

"Possibly but we cant be sure. Lets just go see the Hokage," said Kotetsu with Izumo nodding.

* * *

(In the Hokage's Office)

The Hokage sighed. He just talked with Pakkun and he didn't like it. He needed to send Team 7 backup but all he had was Team 8 and two Chunins. It isn't much but that's all he has. Just then Izumo and Kotetsu came in "Ah I was just about to send for you two. How did your mission go?"

"They weren't there" was all Izumo said.

"What they escaped?"

"No. They just disappeared. There was no trace of them," said Kotetsu.

"Hm...That cant be good. Dont worry about it for now. I have another mission for you two but you'll be working with Team 8 when they get here" A knock on the door alerted the Hokage "That was fast"

The door opened to reveal four people. A woman and three kids/pre-teens. The woman is named Kurenai Yuhi sensei to Team 8. She has long, black, shoulder-length hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

A boy was standing next to her. Shino Aburame is the smartest and calmest in the team. He has dark bushy brown hair and a headband. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

The last boy is Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt. He wears a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. He also had a puppy with him named Akamaru.

The last member was Hinata Hyuuga (She's has already been described) "You called for us Lord Hokage?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes I have a mission for all of you"

"Even those two" she groaned whilst pointing towards Izumo and Kotetsu. When she was Genin they were a team and she just thought they were annoying (In my story they were a team ok)

Sarutobi chuckled "Yes them aswell. You'll be going to Wave Country to assist Team 7 as backup. They came across Zabuza Momochi" Hinata's eyes widened with worry for Team 7, well just Naruto.

"What!? Zabuza Momochi as in the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist'!?" shouted Kurenai.

"Im afraid so. Kakashi managed to defeat him but they may attack again in a weeks time" said Sarutobi "You should leave in an hour. Dismissed" he ordered.

Outside the Hokage's Tower Kurenai turned towards her team "Ok meet at the gate in an hour. Pack things that will be necessary and do not be late. And you" she said turning towards her former teammates.

"Y-Yes" they both stuttered at the same time.

"If you cause trouble again I'll throw both of you in the worst Genjutsu you can imagine" she threatened and they believe her. After all it wouldn't be the first time that happened.

"Yes mam!" they shouted and ran away. Kurenai smirked and left.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all walked towards their homes. "I can't believe we have to be back up to those losers," said Kiba in slight anger. Akamaru shook his head in disappointment. "Knowing them by the time we get there they will probably be dead"

Hinata couldn't believe her ears at this. She thought Naruto and Kiba were friend's ad yet Kiba keeps saying they're going to die. "K-Kiba you s-shouldn't s-say things like that" said Hinata.

"Im only speaking the truth Hinata right Shino" he asked his teammate.

Shino looked at Kiba "I think you should not belittle our comrades. They are facing a Jonin level missing ninja," he said.

"Whatever. I bet that wasn't even true. They're probably on a mission and faced a couple bandits that were stronger than them" he laughed angering his team-mates, even Hinata "That idiot Naruto is probably dead already" he would have said more if it wasn't for the Gentle Fist strike to his back and the some insects attacking him.

"Never say that about Naruto" warned Hinata. Shino nodded his head in agreement. With that both of them walked away, the bugs going back to Shino.

"Whats with those guys" muttered Kiba. Akamaru again shook his head in disappointment at his master's words.

* * *

(With Hinata)

Hinata entered the Hyuuga Compound and was about to walk to her room until her fathers voice called out "Hinata?" Hiashi Hyuuga is the head of the Hyuuga clan. He has long, brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

"H-Hello father" said Hinata. "I have a m-mission and I w-wont be back for a while," she said.

"Very well then. Pack well" he said walking away.

* * *

**I read one of the reviews and someone was surprised by the amount of times I update in a month. I laughed my head off at that. All I say is that I have a lot of free time so I work on stories. I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope it was ok for Kurenai to be former teammates with Izumo and Kotetsu. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. Backup has Arrived!

**I would like to say to one reviewer, who I dont know because he is a guest, I am not changing my world list. Also there have been more than one reviewers that have listed worlds so I cant tell what worlds you are talking about. I apologise for the wait I have been busy. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

(With Team 8)

"How much longer till we get there?" asked Kiba.

"For the last time a couple hours!" shouted Kurenai. She then looked at the Chunins "I swear he's as bad as you two were" they both just grinned sheepishly. They then found a rundown town. Kurenai blinked "I...guess were here. Wow Kiba's bickering must have distracted us so much we weren't paying attention. Reminds me of a couple of people" she said looked at the Chunins again and for them to smile sheepishly again. "Idiots" she muttered. "Spread out and see if you can find anyone from Team 7. Kiba see if you can find a scent and Hinata use your Byakugan to find them if you can. Shino see if you can use your bugs to help. And you two" she said pointing to Izumo and Kotetsu "You two are to stay with me in case you do something stupid again. Am I clear"

"Yes Ma'am" they said.

"Good. Now go," she ordered. They nodded and separated but the Chunin stayed with her.

* * *

(In Tazuna's House)

"Father Im just going to go shopping" said Tsunami.

"Alright but be careful" he warned "Wait take the blond brat with you"

"Alright then" she said.

Naruto's eye was twitching at the name and Sasuke had an amused smirk on his face "You got something to say?" asked Naruto through his teeth.

"Nothing" was all he said.

Naruto sighed and got to the door "You ready?" he asked Tsunami. She nodded "Then lets go!" and so they headed towards the town. It didn't take long for them to reach the town and along the way Naruto was practicing on summoning his KeyBlade. When they got to the Town Naruto could see how poor everyone was. Many buildings looked vandalised and smashed, people in the streets not even bothering to beg for money, and all the stalls were empty.

Seeing Naruto's look towards the town Tsunami explained, "This is what Gato has done to our town. The mercenaries he hired come to our town and steal our money, if we dont then they beat us until we give them what they want. Everybody's afraid to fight back after what happened a year ago" her eyes seemed to tear up slightly. Wiping her eyes she decided to change the subject "Well lets go get some food"

"Ok" but before he could go anywhere he felt someone tugging on his jacket. He turned and saw a small girl in rags. She didn't say anything but Naruto could easily tell that she wanted food. So he reached into his pouch and took out some sweets. Giving her a smile he gave the girl some sweets. The girl smiled as tears fell from her eyes and hugged him for thanks. She quickly ran away as Tsunami walked off. Naruto ran to catch up but stopped when he saw a familiar pair of indigo eye's staring at him "Hinata?"

"N-Naruto!" she shouted running towards him with a smile. When she got to him he pulled her into a hug surprising her. Hinata returned the hug but was completely red and on the verge of passing out.

Letting go Naruto smiled at seeing her dazed look "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It w-was my team a-and a c-couple of Chunins t-that came as b-backup for your team," she explained.

"That's great! I take it you were meant to find us?" She nodded "Well lets find your team and I'll take you to the clients house. But first Im here helping Tsunami"

"T-Tsunami?" repeated Hinata wondering who that was.

"Oh she's the clients daughter. Were here to get some food," he explained.

"Oh" was all Hinata said.

* * *

(With Kurenai, Izumo, and Kotetsu)

Kurenai couldn't look anywhere without seeing something saddening. Even Izumo and Kotetsu stayed quiet. "I dont think Team 7 will be here, will they?" asked Kurenai.

"I dont know" said Izumo.

"They could be somewhere else," said Kotetsu.

"Or Naruto could be over there with Hinata" said Izumo pointing at the two Genins.

"Oh. That was easy," said Kurenai. "Hinata I see you found Naruto" she said. "Good work"

"Y-Yes Sensei" replied Hinata blushing at the praise.

"Naruto could you please take us to your team?" asked Kurenai.

"Right now Im escorting the clients daughter. She should be done in a few minutes so until then let's find the rest of your team" and so they went to find the rest of Team 8. Kiba was easy to find aswell as Shino so by the time they were done Tsunami was finished. "Ready to go?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Oh who are these people?" asked Tsunami.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, Jonin leader of Team 8 and back-up to Team 7," said Kurenai with Kiba huffing at the last part. "This is Shino Aburame" Shino nodded "Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata bowed with a smile and a light blush "and Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru" The dog barked and Kiba grinned at her.

"Hey what about us?" complained Kotetsu.

"My bad. These two idiots" the Chunins groaned "are Izumo and Kotetsu" They both grinned and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Ok then why dont I take you to my house?" offered Tsunami.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you" said Kurenai.

* * *

(In Tazuna's House 10 minutes later)

"Kakashi-Sensei" said Sasuke getting the Jonins attention.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Do you know what team is being sent out as our back-up?" asked the Uchiha.

"I have no idea. It will be whoever's available" then Kakashi looked around and pulled out an orange book. Only to get hit by a ladle from the open window causing him to fall, face first, to the floor "How did she do that?"

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

"Uh Tsunami? Why did you throw a ladle?" asked Kurenai.

"Once were inside my house you'll understand," said Tsunami. Then the house was revealed in the distance. When they got inside they saw an amusing sight of Kakashi on the floor with a bump on the head and a ladle next to him.

"Oh I get it," said Kurenai.

"How did you throw that?" asked Izumo.

"I dont know I just did" was all she said whilst walking into the kitchen.

Kakashi got up from the floor and sat down straight away because he didn't have enough energy to stand. It was only then that he noticed the new people "Kurenai? Are you the back-up?"

"Yes. Lord Hokage sent Team 8 and a couple of Chunins as back-up" She then turned to everybody else "I need you all to leave so I can discuss a few things with Kakashi" they nodded and left.

"Tell me what happened," ordered Kurenai.

* * *

"So these are the back-up?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah" said Naruto sitting on the couch with Hinata next to him, blushing heavily of course.

"Who are the Chunins?"

Naruto answered, "That's Izumo and Kotetsu. They usually guard the gate when in Kohona. I know them because they both helped me with a few pranks a couple of years ago"

"Ah good times" said Kotetsu reminiscing with Izumo nodding.

"Anybody wanna tell us what happened?" asked Kiba.

"Quick version?" seeing some nods Naruto began "When we left the village we were attacked by two Chunin level missing ninja, found out about the truth about the mission, came here to Wave, got attacked by Zabuza Momochi, I got a cool weapon, Kakashi defeated Zabuza, strange guy in mask killed Zabuza, Kakashi fell unconscious, and then we came here, learned Zabuza isn't dead, and I found you guys" finished Naruto.

"That's the second time Naruto's done that," said Sasuke to Sakura who nodded in agreement.

"Did you say 'a cool weapon'?" asked Izumo.

"Yeah this" Naruto raised his hand out and the KeyBlade appeared. This shocked everybody, apart from Team 7, and it shocked Kurenai who just entered the room. "Its a KeyBlade" Izumo looked at Kotetsu and they both nodded to each other. "But its name is Kingdom Key"

"Looks like a stupid weapon" said Kiba. "My claws could cut better than that"

"Your claws may cut but can it defend against a giant butcher blade without getting a scratch?" asked Naruto. Kiba grumbled and stayed quiet. Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at the KeyBlade. She gasped drawing everyone's attention "What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto with worry.

"Y-Your chakra is c-connected to t-that weapon. I-I think your the o-only one that c-can use it" she said.

"Cool" was all he said. Only Izumo and Kotetsu didn't seem surprised by this.

Kurenai, getting over her shock, cleared her throat "Ok because of a certain idiot-"

She was cut off by Sakura "What did Naruto do now?" this got her glares from everybody in the room apart from Kiba.

"I was talking about Kakashi. As I was saying because of him I am going to lead this mission until he recovers. So tomorrow we will train. Be up by 8 and meet me outside" she said going back into Kakashi's room to talk.

Everyone went to do their own things. Kiba went out to play with Akamaru, Shino went out to see bugs, Izumo and Kotetsu stayed inside to talk, Sasuke went out to train, and Sakura went out to follow Sasuke. This left Naruto and Hinata by themselves "Hey" he said getting her attention "Why dont we go on a date here instead of waiting until we get back?" his answer was her nodding and fainting with a large smile on her face.

* * *

**Again I apologise for the wait. I would like to say that Naruto will go to different worlds after the mission has finished. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	7. A Date and a New Enemy

**Here it is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked towards Kurenai who was with Kakashi "Hello Hinata. Naruto why are you both here?" asked Team 7's Sensei.

"We were wondering if we could go out somewhere," said Naruto with Hinata blushing.

"What do you mean? Like a date?" asked Kurenai looking at Hinata with an amused smirk. She almost burst out laughing when Hinata tried to hide in her jacket.

"Yeah" said Naruto with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Im afraid Naruto that you cant-" Kakashi never got to finish that sentence as a ladle hit his head.

"Of course you can go on a date!" said Kurenai loudly "Naruto make sure to bring back Hinata before ten. Im going to be training everyone tomorrow so you will all need to go to bed early"

"Oh ok then thanks" said Naruto leading Hinata outside the house.

Kakashi rubbed the bump on his head muttering "What is it with women and ladles"

"Do you want me to get a frying pan?" asked Kurenai.

"No, no" after a minute he asked, "Why did you let them go on a date? Your not allowed to do that"

"Because she has been after him for years! She deserves a date from him" she said, "Gotta problem?" she asked threatening with a ladle.

"N-No of course not" he said taking out his book. This only ended in a ladle hitting him in the head from Tsunami who just so happened to walk into the room.

"What did I say about the book!?" she shouted.

"Uh oh" said Kakashi as he paled in fear.

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata walked out of the house they heard a girly shriek coming from Kakashi's room. "Part of me doesn't want to know what that was" said Naruto "So where do you want to go?"

"I-I don't know," said Hinata "M-maybe a w-walk?"

Naruto thought about it for a second then he took her hand saying, "A walk it is" so they walked around the forest for a few hours looking at the scenery. Naruto realised it was around lunch and got an idea. So he made a Shadow Clone, without Hinata seeing, and gave it an order. As it ran off Hinata asked "Why d-did you make a Shadow C-clone Naruto?"

'Looks like she saw it' he thought before answering "Well I asked him to go back to Tazuna's and make us some lunch. I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic" when he said the last part he was blushing but, of course, not as much as his date.

"A p-picnic?" he nodded and Hinata smiled "That s-sounds nice" and they continued their walk until they came across a beach and it didn't look like anyone was there. "Its b-beautiful" said Hinata looking at the scenery.

"Yeah it is" said Naruto looking at Hinata (cheesy I know but I felt like it) Hinata noticed this and blushed a lot more.

_'Dont faint, don't faint'_ was what was going through Hinata's head at the moment.

They both heard a noise coming from behind them so they turned and saw Naruto's clone. He as holding a basket and was out of breath "Found you" he said before putting the basket down and dispelling.

"Stupid clone" muttered Naruto "He went the wrong damn way"

"N-Naruto? You can r-remember what your c-clone did?" asked Hinata.

Naruto was about to say something before he blinked and blinked again "I think I can" he realised. Making a clone he walked up to Hinata and said "Can you please stay with my clone for a second? I'll go wait in the forest. I just need you to do...something with my clone and make it dispel ok?" Hinata blushed at what she could do but nodded anyway. Naruto smiled and ran into the forest to wait. After a minute he suddenly stood up right and was completely red whilst touching his cheek. He slowly walked back to the beach and nervously looked at a VERY red Hinata...who happened to be unconscious with a smile on her face.

* * *

About half an hour later Hinata woke up and found herself leaning against a tree and something warm. Feeling comfortable she just snuggled into it more and then heard a light chuckle "Comfy?" asked Naruto. Hinata gasped when she realised she was leaning on Naruto's shoulder. She then quickly jumped away whilst blushing red.

"N-Naruto!" she shouted but was already missing the warmth and so was Naruto. Naruto just laughed at her reaction and Hinata pouted making Naruto laugh even more. Eventually they both settled down enough to set up the picnic. "E-Everything looks d-delicious Naruto," said Hinata smiling as she took a sandwich.

"Thanks" he said. For the next hour they spent the time talking and enjoying their time together. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end as Naruto noticed the time "I guess we should go back now" he said looking at the dark sky.

"I guess your right," she said. Whilst they were talking Hinata got more and more confident. She eventually managed to stop talking but she still blushes. As they packed away their things they began to walk through the forest holding hands and talking. "Wait Naruto I think I left something at the beach. I'll just go get it quickly," said Hinata running back.

As Naruto waited he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Looking around he couldn't see anything so he just waited again. Then all of a sudden he saw yellow eyes in the darkness that appeared to be approaching him. When they out of the tree's Naruto could see them and was shocked. They were the same creatures that he fought when he got the KeyBlade...and there were three of them! One of them jumped at Naruto and he only just rolled away "What are you guys?" said Naruto. Then one of the creatures hit Naruto in the back "Right that's it!" shouted Naruto making a seal "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted creating ten clones.

Each of the clones began to attack the dark figures but that didn't seem to do anything to them and they eventually dispelled. The real Naruto was hit and flew into a tree battered and bruised "Why cant I hurt these guys?" he muttered. Then he remembered his new weapon "How did I forget?" stretching his arm out he summoned his KeyBlade, Kingdom Key. Naruto noticed that when he summoned it the creatures seemed to back off a bit. Then suddenly one jumped at him and Naruto swung at it. This time however when it got hit it actually got injured. Not taking any chances Naruto ran at it and hit it making it disappear in a puff of black smoke "Finally I beat you guys" said Naruto running at the last two who ran at him. Easily enough Naruto used a sideswipe hitting both creatures. They were both knocked down but one got back up and seemed to fall into the ground.

Naruto watched as it travelled towards him but this made him forget the other one. It jumped and hit Naruto as the other one emerged from the ground to hit Naruto aswell. Stumbling Naruto only just managed to keep his balance as one of the creatures jumped at him. Without thinking Naruto just swung and managed to hit the creature knocking it into the other one. This caused both to disappear two puffs of black smoke. Panting Naruto fell to the ground dropping the KeyBlade.

"What the hell just happened?" muttered Naruto. He leant against a tree staring at the KeyBlade _'Why didn't anything else work on those things? What ARE those things?'_ then he remembered his dream before he left for the mission. He remembered those creatures taking "Hinata!" shouted Naruto. Running through the forest he couldn't find her "Hinata!"

"Naruto?" said a soft voice behind him. Looking he saw it was Hinata and he could tell she was worried. Quickly he ran to her and pulled her into a hug. She eeped but didn't complain as she returned the hug "Whats wrong? Did something happen?" she asked noticing he looked like he was in a fight.

"...Nothing. Nothing's wrong" said Naruto "Lets go back" nodding they both walked back to Tazuna's house hand in hand.

* * *

When they got back they made it just in time for dinner. They sat down at the table and noticed that Kiba and Kakashi weren't there "Where's Kakashi-Sensei and Kiba?" asked Naruto.

"Kiba wasn't hungry so he stayed out with Akamaru. Kakashi...let's just say his recovery may take a bit longer" said Kurenai. Everybody noticed that her voice seemed TOO sweet at the end and they shivered.

"Well I need to talk to you and Kakashi-Sensei about something" said Naruto "Also what kind of training are we doing tomorrow?" Sasuke seemed to perk up at this.

"Well I dont know yet. What has Kakashi taught you so far?" asked the Genjutsu Mistress.

Thinking about it for a moment Sasuke answered "Teamwork skills...that's it"

"THAT'S IT!?" shouted a very shocked Kurenai.

"Yeah"

"Why? What have you taught your team?" asked Sakura.

"Well teamwork for starters. Tree-walking and Im teaching them water-walking" Both Naruto and Sasuke dropped their forks at this.

Sakura, however, went to fan girl mode "That doesn't matter Sasuke already knows that stuff and can do it easily right Sasuke?"

Everyone sweat-dropped at this "No I haven't. I've heard of it but I haven't learned it," said Sasuke.

"Same here" said Naruto with a raised hand.

Sighing Kurenai said "Fine. Tomorrow I'll teach you tree-walking. Team 8 will guard Tazuna at the bridge apart from Hinata. With her Byakugan she can help with you chakra control. Is everybody clear?" they all nodded "Good"

Then Tsunami stood up and threw a ladle into the other room "What did I say!?"

Everybody heard a very soft and freighted "Sorry"

* * *

After dinner Naruto and Kurenai walked into Kakashi's room. Naruto, upon entering, fell over laughing at Kakashi's bruised and beaten face...or what you could see at least

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" said Kakashi with Naruto still laughing. Getting annoyed at the laughter Kakashi asked, "Why are you both here?" he asked.  
Calming down Naruto said, "Im here to tell you that something happened after my date with Hinata"

Kurenai had a dangerous look in her eye as she grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? IF IT WAS INAPPROPRIATE THEN IM GOING TO KILL YOU!?" she shouted.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER! I JUST TOOK HER TO THE BEACH FO A PICNIC!" he shouted back.

"Fine" said Kurenai putting him down "SO what happened?"

"Well on our way back Hinata said she forgot something so she ran back to the beach. After a minute I felt like I was being watched so I looked around and saw three yellow eyes staring at me. When I could see them I couldn't tell what they were," he explained making both Jonin feel a bit worried.

"What did they look like?" asked Kakashi.

"Well they were small and completely black apart from their eyes and a weird heart symbol on their chests. They also had two antenna's aswell," said Naruto.

"I've never heard of anything like that. Could it be a summon?" asked Kurenai.

"I dont know" replied Kakashi "But the descriptions seem almost familiar"

"What happened next?" asked Kurenai.

"Well one of them just started attacking me followed by the other two. I fought back but nothing would hurt them. They would just get back up like nothing happened"

"Then its not a summon" said Kakashi "After taking a certain amount of damage they go back to where they come from. Then what happened?"

"Well after getting knocked down I remembered my KeyBlade so I summoned that. When I did they seemed almost afraid of it and when I hit them with it, it actually hurt them and after a few hits they disappeared in a puff of black smoke" said Naruto finishing his explanation.

"I dont know what this means Naruto but before we explain anything could both of you please come in? If you lean against the door any longer you'll just fall through," said Kakashi confusing Naruto and Kurenai. The door opened to reveal Izumo and Kotetsu looking embarrassed.

"What the hell!? You two eavesdropped again!?" shouted Kurenai.

"Were sorry!" they both shouted back.

"Why were you both listening in on the conversation? And please dont lie because I still have a few Genjutsu's to test on you" threatened Kurenai.

Izumo looked at Kotetsu who just nodded albeit hesitantly. Sighing Izumo said "We were listening because...we know what attacked Naruto"

* * *

**Now I think this counts as a cliffhanger Im not entirely sure but it doesn't matter. I hope you all enjoyed that and it was the first sign of the Heartless! I didn't name them yet because Naruto didn't know what they were. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	8. A KeyBlade Wielder's Love

**I hoped that Kakashi getting beaten by ladles was funny because I thought it was. Enjoy.**

* * *

I have changed one of the worlds. Detentionaire is out and Shaman King is in!

* * *

Izumo looked at Kotetsu who just nodded albeit hesitantly. Sighing Izumo said "We were listening because...we know what attacked Naruto"

Everyone stared at them for a second then Naruto asked "Two questions. One, How do you know? and Two, what are they?"

Kotetsu answered the first one, sort of "We cant fully explain how we know but what we can say is...it involves your father" Kakashi didn't seem surprised because he knew who it was. Kurenai was curious and wondered how two Chunins knew about this. And Naruto was just shocked.

"Before you ask questions we can't tell you who your father is until your ready," said Izumo.

"When will I be ready?" asked Naruto just as Izumo finished.

"Only when you understand and accept what you need to do," said Kotetsu.

"What I...need to do?"

Izumo nodded "Those things you fought are called heartless. They are people and creatures that have lost their heart to the darkness"

"What you fought was the most common Heartless called 'Shadow' they are easy to defeat and are not very strong and smart," said Kotetsu.

"Wait" said Kakashi "You said 'the most common Heartless'...does that mean there are more than one?"

Nodding Izumo said, "There are hundreds"

"What is it they want?" asked Kurenai.

"Hearts. They consume the world into darkness by taking people's hearts"

"What does this have to do with my father?" asked Naruto.

"We can't tell you yet, Im sorry. Right now the only way to defeat the Heartless is your KeyBlade and only you can use it Naruto," said Kotetsu.

"Question" said Naruto raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"I had a dream before we left for this mission and a...shadow was in it" said Naruto making Izumo and Kotetsu look worried.

"What happened in the dream?"

"Well I found myself in a castle or something and I was surrounded by ten figures"

"Ten?" repeated Izumo.

"Yeah and Im pretty sure they were all female. Anyway one glowed and turned into Hinata" Kurenai looked worried at that "Before I could say anything though a Shadow appeared and grabbed her. Then they both sunk into the ground" Naruto looked down.

"Anything else?"

Thinking for a second Naruto said "Yeah. Once they were gone everything went white. Then I heard a voice that I couldn't recognise but it sounded familiar"

"What did it say?" asked Kakashi.

"I think it said 'Fight darkness' and then 'use Key' Do you thinking the Key is this?" asked Naruto as he summoned Kingdom Key.

"Yeah it does"

"Ok how do you two know about all this?" asked Kurenai ready to make a Genjutsu. Of course the Chunins saw this and it took everything they had not to freak out.

"Because his father" Kotetsu pointed to Naruto "Chose us to find the KeyBlade Wielder and help him"

"KeyBlade Wielder?" seeing them nod Naruto pointed to himself "Me?"

"Yes. Naruto you were chosen as the KeyBlade Wielder. To save the worlds"

"Worlds?"

"I really do suck at explaining things don't I?" said Kotetsu.

"Yeah you do" said Izumo sighing "We'll tell Naruto later because it's sort of...private"

Kakashi just nodded "Fine. By any chance do you think you can help Naruto learn how to use his KeyBlade?"

"Yeah we can help. But Im afraid that once this mission is finished Naruto is going to have to come with us"

"What!?" shouted Kurenai.

"Did I forget to mention that this is a LONG mission that Naruto NEEDS to do?" asked Izumo.

"We both suck at this" deadpanned Kotetsu.

Kakashi rubbed his headache away saying "Right. For now everyone go to bed, it's been a long day"

"Alright then. Naruto you cannot tell anyone about this. Sorry but it has to be kept a secret" informed Izumo.

"Ok then. Goodnight" he said walking to his room.

"Do you think he's ready?" asked Kotetsu.

"No one is" replied Izumo "But knowing who his father is, he should help" with that everyone went to bed.

* * *

The next day Kiba and Shino went off to guard Tazuna at the bridge as Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai stood near trees to begin their training. Sasuke stood leaning against a tree waiting to begin as Sakura kept asking him out and not taking any hints. Naruto sat next to Hinata who was smiling and blushing remembering their date. "All right time for training" said Kurenai and Sasuke immediately appeared next to her to get away from Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata walked up to them and Naruto asked, "How is it that you're incredibly fast when running away from fan girls but in battle you're slower than this?"

"Because in battle I have a chance of survival," he said.

"...That was cold" said Naruto with a sweat drop. Sakura then appeared next to everyone.

"Alright what were going to do is Tree-walking. What you have to do is concentrate chakra in the bottom of your feet. But it is the most difficult place aswell. Watch" she said walking up to a tree, concentrated chakra, and started walking up it.

"We may have heard about this but it's the first time we've seen this," said Naruto with Sasuke nodding.

"And what do you think?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then at Kurenai. Naruto grinned and nodded his head whilst Sasuke gave a thumbs up "Lets do it" he said.

"Ok then," said Kurenai throwing kunai at Team 7's feet "Use those too mark the highest point you get too. Hinata will help with your chakra control whilst Im at the bridge. Go" she said. Naruto and Sasuke both grabbed the kunai and ran at the tree. Making the hand sign they managed to concentrate their chakra just before they ran up. However after a few feet Sasuke's foot almost went through the tree and Naruto's foot slipped. Both marked the tree and quickly jumped down landing in a crouch "I forgot to mention that if you use too much chakra then you'll only damage the tree. Use to little and you'll just fall off. You have too use the right amount"

"Like this?" said Sakura high up in the tree.

"Whoa" said Naruto staring.

"Very good" complemented Kurenai.

"Bet you can't do this Naruto," she said mockingly.

Hinata almost growled but instead said "The only reason you got so high up in the tree is because you have a very small amount of chakra. Both Sasuke and Naruto have high amounts meaning they have more to concentrate" she then realised that everyone was staring at her in shock "What?" she asked blushing.

"You didn't stutter," said Kurenai almost amazed. She then looked at Naruto "What did you do?"

Naruto just shrugged "Didn't do much. All we did was talk," said Naruto. Sakura was confuced and decided to voice her opinion.

"What's going on?"

"Hm? Oh Naruto took Hinata on a date yesterday" said Kurenai like it was nothing. But the reaction she got was enough to make her laugh her ass off. Sasuke was running up a tree when she said that and fell on his ass. Sakura stared in disbelief with a funny face, Hinata was completely red and Naruto had a light blush.

Getting over her disbelief Sakura said "Naruto? A date? Impossible. He's still too in love with me to realise that Hinata loves him" of course Sakura didn't know what she said until she thought about it. Naruto didn't react because he already knew but Hinata looked horrified that one of her secrets was out in the open so she started to cry as she ran into the forest.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto running after her.

"Well I hope you're happy," said Kurenai darkly as she walked after Naruto and Hinata.

"I didn't mean to say it," said Sakura "Well at least Hinata can finally admit her feelings to him"

"Your an idiot" said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sakura looking hurt.

"I said 'your an idiot' Naruto's always known about Hinata. The only reason he didn't go after her was because of the villagers. HE pretended to go after you for years knowing you would just say no. It tore them both up. Hinata because she thought he loved you and Naruto because he knew he was hurting Hinata" Sakura looked shocked at that.

* * *

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto catching up to Hinata but she still ran. Naruto ran harder when he saw Hinata's tears. Eventually Hinata slowed down and just stopped "Hinata?" said Naruto stopping behind her.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Why were you running away?" he asked back.

"Because you know I love you now and you probably don't feel the same" she said.

What surprised Hinata was that Naruto embraced her from behind "Hinata...I do love you"

"What?" she asked in shock and happiness.

"I said I love you. I've always loved you and known that you loved me," he said with a smile and a blush.

"You've always loved me?"

Naruto nodded and let Hinata turn around "For years ever since I first met you. And I know how you feel about me aswell. But the reason I never said any of this was because of the villagers"

"I don't care what the villagers think," she said. Naruto smiled as did she and they both leaned towards each other. Then all of a sudden electricity shot between them as they kissed creating a magical feeling.

"Well this is a surprise," said a voice. Turning they saw Kurenai looking at them with a smirk making both Naruto and Hinata blush heavily. "We need to get back so finish making out and then go back to training" she nearly burst out laughing at seeing their faces turn incredibly red _'Anko would have loved this!'_ she thought walking away.

Naruto and Hinata were left alone with a feeling of awkwardness. Naruto broke the silence by saying "D-do you want to go back?" Hinata didn't speak but just nodded not trusting her voice.

* * *

As they walked back into the clearing they saw a bored looking Sasuke and a slightly guilty looking Sakura "Hey guys" said Naruto. Sakura looked and saw Naruto holding Hinata's hand.

"Hinata" started Sakura "Im so sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to say that"

"Its alright Sakura" said Hinata.

"Can we train now?" asked Sasuke. Although he seemed bored he was happy for his friend.

"Train!" shouted Naruto happily.

* * *

(A few hours later)

After the past few hours Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are utterly exhausted. Well Sakura was exhausted, Sasuke was tired but could keep goin if he wanted to, and Naruto was panting slightly meaning he could go on for a few more hours "Damn...your...stamina...Naruto!" loudly said Sakura lying on the ground. Sakura's tree barely had any slashes on it as she managed to get to the top after she rested. Sasuke's tree had a LOT of slashes on it but only up to a third of the tree. Naruto's was about the same, but considering his amount of chakra it was impressive to keep up with Sasuke.

"Come on lets get back to the house" said Naruto with his arm over Hinata's shoulder with her blushing. Sakura nodded and tried to get up but fell on the floor and Sasuke was the only one there.

"Please...help...Sasuke" she said almost begged.

Sasuke would have said no but he only helped because it was a teammate. So he helped her of the ground and led her to the house. At dinner Naruto was talking about his training and how he was going to beat Sasuke one day "In your dreams idiot" was Sasuke's reply.

As they ate their dinner they joked around and no one noticed the boy, Inari, at the edge of the table clenching his fists. Until he had enough and shouted "All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato's got a whole army! They'll beat you down and destroy you! These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything! No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose!"

"Speak for your self" said Naruto putting his bowl down.

"Why don't you be quiet!? Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country; you're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around, you don't know what's its like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

At this Naruto walked up to Inari and slammed him against the wall. Sakura, Kiba, Kurenai, Tsunami, and Tazuna all stood up but didn't do anything once they heard Naruto speak. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hinata didn't do anything at all as they knew what this meant to Naruto. "You don't think...I don't know what suffering is? Well let me ask you something. Have you ever beaten to a bloody pulp before you could even walk? On your Birthday's have you ever had a mob chase you and try to kill you? When you walk down the street do you try and pretend that people aren't glaring at you with all their hatred?" The people that stood up were now sitting down shocked at what they were hearing. But Naruto wasn't done "Were you ever thrown out of the orphanage when you turned four? No. You have never had any of this happen to you. You have a family that cares for you and helps you so why dont you shut up and stop crying. Because no matter what happens to you, there is always someone out there that has had it worse than you" with that he dropped Inari and walked outside in anger.

After a while Hinata got up and walked after Naruto to see if he's all right. Inari sat there in shock along with everyone else but Kakashi and Sasuke "Kakashi-Sensei, why did Naruto say all those things?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto...has had a hard life. All those things that he said happened to him and FAR worse. Up until he was nine me and a few other ANBU were ordered to protect him from all the attacks" he said in shame.

"Why until he was nine?"

"Because the council. Somehow they managed to find a way to force the Hokage to stop the ANBU protecting Naruto. Ever since then I regretted not helping"

"Where was his family?" asked a crying Tsunami.

"He's an orphan. Our village hates him for reasons that I am not allowed to tell you. For years they have done everything they could to make his life a living hell. And without even realising it the children have been helping ruin Naruto's life"

"Oh my god" said Sakura crying "So all the times I hit him and shouted at him"

"All those times have actually been hurting Naruto" said Sasuke "He wasn't looking to go out with you Sakura, he was just looking for a friend. One time I helped Naruto when he was chased by a mob. Ever since then he's helped me become better than an Avenger"

Kakashi nodded his head "That's the thing about Naruto. No matter how much pain, sadness, or loneliness, he will always help others before himself. If it wasn't for the villages hatred, Naruto would be considered a hero" At this Inari slowly walked up to his room thinking about his life and what he just heard.

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter was good. I will admit that this chapter was a bit choppy...okay a lot choppy but it was all I could come up with. I think that people have been waiting long enough so Im just going to say that Naruto will be going to different worlds when he finishes the Wave mission. If you want to know what world he will visit first please PM me so I can tell you. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I apologise but this is important. I have changed a couple of worlds because one of them didn't work and I found something better. So I am giving the list again.

Naruto  
Bleach  
Avatar: The Legend of Aang  
Xiaolin Showdown  
Ben 10  
Digimon Tamers  
Teen Titans  
Jackie Chan Adventures  
Young Justice  
RWBY  
Portal  
Fairy Tail  
Static Shock  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood  
Prince of Persia  
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 1  
Prototype  
Devil May Cry 4

Code Lyoko is being replaced by RWBY. I removed Shaman King for my reasons.

New Harem: Naruto/Hinata/Soi-Fong/Toph/Kimiko/Gwen/Rika/Raven /Jade/Artemis/Ruby


End file.
